farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ayopip
Oh hey there! Welcome to my MailBox! ^_^ Ayopip Merry Christmas What the topic says. Have a good one. 04:23, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, I appreciate your edits and the banner you made for each events it's cool, can i ask how did u do that kind of text LOL, i just want to replace my banner on my blog. Thanks in Advance, Merry Christmas and Happy New year ;D Raiine (Talk) 05:33, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sig This page outlines it pretty well. Not that I'm lazy or anything... :P 15:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, if you check the you will see that you are now a patroller! :) 01:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You need to put a space between the User and Talk. As it is, you have UserTalk:. You need User Talk:. 01:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :D Ohh Cool you are a Filipino too :) And by the way Thanks for sharing how to make the banner ;) If you need any help you can always leave a message on my Talk Page :D Hope you to be 1 of us someday ( Administrator ) or nearly soon :D Goodluck, dont stop support FarmVille Wiki, so far you are the first Filipino i know in this wiki except for those who comments Raiine (Talk) 04:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : Can you share your real name / age / sex and loctaion LOL just want to know, and can i ask: do you play CityVille? Raiine (Talk) 04:25, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :: LOL LOL LOL , ok im 14 too :P, Raiine (Talk) 14:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi! I see that you are a nice editor :) 19:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : One question, can you make our logo a bit neater or prettier? :: 20:49, December 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey There! Hello Ayopip, Thank you for your message on my talk page. The most important thing that shall qualify you to become an adminstrator is to stay active and helpful on this Wiki. Individual can only submit a request for adminship after having 200 edits, which I can see you've already achieved. The more edits you have, the more it shows your dedication to the FarmVille Wiki and thus it makes it more likely for your request to pass. So, if you think you are ready, please see the Requests for Permissions page and submit your request through the same (exactly like how you submitted a Request for Patroller). If your Request for Adminship passes, then your account will have adminstrator rights added to it by a bureaucrat. Best of Luck.... And Happy Editing! Thanks,DHA 21:44, December 28, 2010 (EST) :: I think he's ready!!! So I nominate him as an Administrator of FarmVille Wiki! FarmVille_Wiki:Request_for_Adminship/Ayopip Raiine (Talk) 16:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Salamat hehe wala problema mare/pare :P I have seen the many controbutions that you have made to the Wiki recently which is greatly appreciated especially by myself who cannot make as much contributions anymore due to working longer hours :( huhuhu I mainly try to answer questions of other users and remove spam/vandalism All the best for your RfA, I am sure it's only a matter of time Magandang gabi :D ingat/halong Clintang84 00:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Re:Logo Well yes but I just did some research and found our it needs to be 250x65 pixels. Don't worry if you can't do it or anything it's fine ;). Also I support your for your adminship and hope you will become better than me someday(As I'm a little inactive. 10:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Happy New Year! Hello Ayopip, Happy new year to you too :) Of course I like the new template in the front page, it's brilliant! No need to worry regarding the continues presence on the Wiki, but please don't become complete inactive. I wish you the best in your school. DHA 06:13, January 01, 2010 (EST) Like! Ayopip, I like your contributions on this Wiki. Besides, you're very organized. Keep it up! ;) DHA 10:51, January 01, 2010 (EST) Breeding Horse Table http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Hugo_Moraes Clintang84 04:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Clintang84 Adminship Congrats, your request for adminship passed and you are now an administrator :) 00:16, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Woohoo congratulations Clintang84 -- 00:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) FarmVille Chinese Hey! Do you think we shall create pages for the items released in the new Chinese version of FarmVille? Thanks, DHA 19:23 January 02, 2011 (EST) Winter Wonderland Event Sorry, I was tired of you going and changing every page I did without a reason as to why and I was getting sleepy so I went to bed. So I didn't get your message until this morning. Jc.phoenix 16:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Scam page images Shouldn't we rename the images to something like "SCAM " to prevent misleading impressions? I mean yeah, we quite clearly state on the scam page with bold letters that they're fake, but i case Farmville someday releases a real Space Cow, i'd prefer having a File:SCAM Space Cow.png. Also the images could possibly all be modified with a certain scam icon (not necessarily as big as the stamp i used)? --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 12:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :great to see you liked my proposal and realized it :D Sorry that i didn't do it, didn't find the time to do it yet. As the scam logo is right now it's still too inconspitious, though - i didn't even notice them at first, lol :p At best would be some kind of border that goes around the entire image saying "caution scam" or something. But now that the images are renamed and have their visual scam logo added, it's not too important to do right now. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 19:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi there! I noticed you named the Disco Cow image as Disco cow-icon. So just wanted to give quick reminder about image names - please make sure to name the images exactly like the item's name (with the -icon of course), this way the Templates will import the images in, without you having to do it. Its quite automatic, and saves time. And yes upper and lower case differs. I moved Disco cow-icon.png to Disco_Cow-icon.png. Happy Editing! :) Regards, DHA 19:44, January 6, 2011 Of Course I don't mind, go ahead! :) DHA 21:12, January 8, 2011 RE: Icons I've just noticed you're making the edits on the pages which is great, coz I'm heading to bed now. So it would be great if you could do them.. If you got the time.. They aren't much.. Thanks, DHA 20:52, January 7, 2011 (EST) RE: Status? Hello Ayopip, I don't think there's a specific time to mark you as inactive. It's just that when you declare that you are really gonna be inactive and not contributing in the Wiki anymore. So don't you worry :) And also don’t you worry at all about leaving a message on my talk page whenever you have any doubts :) Take care and be a distinguished student ;) DHA 19:47, January 10,2011 RE: User Rights Images Hey Ayopip, The images look better. Great! :) Thanks, DHA (talk) 07:30, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:User rights icons They look great :) Ajraddatz 15:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) RewardVille Hi I have seen your comment to me , on the Page of rewardville, My question is Why are you threating me ? I have done nothing wrong on this site . The Admin Clintge84, deleted my Images from the Willow Tree page Then Cropped my images ,Then posted them in the Rewardville page .I Have done nothing wrong here I would like to ask you as your an Admin also, How do I contact someone Of this site to speak with them on this matter I feel as if I am being threatened by Admins of this site . Please if you can give me any information on this issue I will thank you in advance. Clintang84 -- 10:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC)'skittles Magandang gabi Ayo ... Nakakagalit talaga! ... Kaagapay kita? ... Salamat :D Clintang84 -- 10:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Clintang84